


Three Hearts

by Faline (rubberbisquit)



Series: The Best of Us [2]
Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: F/M, go buy the comics, let the story live for a moment longer!, spoilers for seasons 3 and 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberbisquit/pseuds/Faline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If everything went to plan, tomorrow would be the last morning anyone would wake up underneath the A.S.A. banner.</p><p>Set directly before Two Bullets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShirleyAnn66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyAnn66/gifts).



_Seventeen hours earlier_

 

Heather was humming under her breath as she walked to her front door.  She was desperately trying to look calm, to not run or skip, to keep the stupid grin off her face.  Her fingers ghosted over the satchel strung across her body, checking.  Her smile was blinding, thinking about the positive pregnancy test carefully tucked into the outside pocket.  Her little secret; her growing little secret.  When she got the front door open, she turned and gave the PFC that’d given her a ride home a wave.  The Humvee took off with a jerk and she locked the front door behind her.

 

The house was quiet like usual, the rooms dark and the curtains drawn.  Just like she’d left things this morning.  Behind her, a floor board creaked, the sound echoing through the room like a gun shot.  Someone was behind her in the dark.

 

Her hand was steady as she flicked on the light in the front hall.  The figure waiting in the doorway made her heart clench and she gave him a reassuring smile.  “Private Kang took off.  It’s just me.”  Beck stepped forward into the light, shoulders relaxed and hands tucked into his pockets.  In his uniform no less.  He was completely relaxed with her. 

 

Heather’s heart soared at the gentle devotion he regarded her with.  “How was your day?”  His words were soft.  She gave a soft chuckle even as her grin felt like it could split her face.  He was going to be overjoyed when she gave him the wonderful news.  He might even cry.  _A baby._  

 

“Just fine.  We ran a little late, as you well know.”  The clock on the wall read just after 3 AM as she took the few steps to him, resting her hands on his chest.  His heartbeat was strong and sure under her fingertips.  Beck was her cornerstone in this crazy world.

 

“Sorry about that.”  There was an amused quirk to his lips.  “Starting a coup is tedious work.”  She giggled at his tone then leaned her face up so he could drop a kiss on her lips.  He groaned at the contact, wrapping an arm around her back.  She would never get tired of the taste and feel of him, never in a million years. 

 

They parted too quickly for her liking, but she was fairly thrumming with the need to break the news.  He brought their foreheads together and sighed deeply.  “God.  I’ve been wanting to do that all day.”  She nodded vehemently.  She always wanted to kiss him, to hold him.  Spending long hours working by his side and never allowing themselves the luxury of public displays of affection was trying for both of them.

 

She suspected, however, that it was the restraint that they were bound to during the day that made their joinings during the dark of night so explosive.  Heather shivered at the thought.  Beck seemed to know exactly where her mind had gone, tightening his grip and bringing their mouths back together again.  There was a deeper intensity to this kiss.  She knew tonight was going to be something different, for both of them.  If everything went to plan, tomorrow would be the last morning anyone would wake up underneath the A.S.A. banner.

 

There would be devotion tonight in their lovemaking.  And desperation.  Perhaps even a bit of grief as they worked past everything they’d lost in the last ten months.  But celebration too because without those bombs they never would have met.  She’d never know his love, his affection.  And there’d be no baby.

 

With a gasp, she pulled back.  She needed to tell him now, before she got distracted by his nimble touch and sweet lips. 

 

Beck must have misinterpreted her need to speak, though.  There was a sadness in his eyes as he smiled down at her.

 

“Beck, I need-“

 

“Heather, I’m sorry-“

 

They both cut off, laughing a little.  She was unsure of the concern in his eyes so she nodded up at him, signaling at him to speak first. 

 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you about our plans with Hawkins and Smith.  You have to understand I only want to protect you.  I love you so much; I can’t stand the thought of something happening to you.  Especially not when I can keep you safe.”  His words, his devotion, made her heart clench like clockwork.

 

“I understand why you did it, but I swear to you: I’m in this as much as you are.  I need you to let me help, no matter how deep we all get.  We started this fight together months ago.  And we’re going to finish it together too.”

 

His smile was blinding with pride and devotion.  He pressed another kiss to her lips, drawing it out and making her moan.  She was wet for him and she couldn’t wait to have him, but first-

 

“What were you going to say?”  He struggled to say the words, not wanting to let their lips part.

 

“I have some amazing news.  You’re-“

 

A sharp knock at the back door cut her off.  She stilled and sighed deeply.  A knock on the back door at 3 AM could only mean trouble.  She pulled away from Beck slowly, an apology in her eyes, and answered the door.

 

She found herself staring down the barrel of a gun, held by Palmer, the A.S.A. soldier Beck had released only a day before after finding him harmless. 

 

She swallowed down any panic that might have bubbled up, too well trained for that now to allow emotion to show so easily.  She wanted to scream, “I TOLD YOU SO!” at Beck.  For now, with the man shouting at her to back away from the door, she’d stick to just imagining how long she’d get to hold this over Beck’s head.

 

She hadn’t even gotten the chance to break her momentous news and there was no way she’d do it now and give this shit bag more ammunition to use against the two of them.


End file.
